


Untitled Frottage

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Seblaine frottage for Liz's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Frottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictocriticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/gifts).



It’s one of the rare days that Sebastian’s house is entirely empty; no parents, no party guests, no maids or gardeners or pool boys. His parents had sent the house staff home for Christmas and then packed their own bags and taken off on a cruise ship. Sebastian had been invited along, two long weeks sailing in the warm waters off of the Caribbean. He’d declined, making up some excuse about needing to work on a school project during his winter vacation. He didn’t tell them the real reason; that Blaine would be staying in Lima and Sebastian didn’t want to leave him, not even for a few weeks.  
  
Blaine, who’s currently sitting in his lap, rocking their hips together in lazily circles on Sebastian’s bed. He doesn’t seem to be in any rush, they still have their boxer briefs on, content to just slide their cocks together as he sucks on the skin of Sebastian’s neck.  Sebastian’s back is pressed against the headboard, his head bent back and his neck stretched out, Blaine’s hands tracing random patterns against the strong muscles of his stomach.  
  
“Come on, Blaine,” Sebastian huffs out, his hips arching, trying to coax Blaine into picking up his rhythm. But Blaine just chuckles, his breath causing goosebumps to break out along Sebastian’s arms. It feels good, their chests pressed together, his dick trapped in the tight space between Blaine’s cock and the inside of his thigh.  
  
“What’s the hurry?” Blaine asks, his voice a tease. He grinds down hard, just once, before rising up onto his knees and rocking slowly, the length of his cock barely brushing up against Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian growls in frustration, grabbing at Blaine’s hips and tugging him down, until their cocks are pressed firmly together. His fingers dig into Blaine’s sides, holding him tightly in place as he bucks up, the friction intense despite the layers of cotton. Blaine doesn’t try to move out of Sebastian’s grip, instead skimming his lips across Sebastian’s jaw as he grinds down to meet Sebastian’s thrusts up.  
  
Sebastian plants his feet on the bed and bends his knees, holding tight onto Blaine’s hips as he rocks up. The sudden movement causes Blaine to slide up and Sebastian’s dick slips down, passed his balls and settling into the crack of Blaine’s ass.  He groans as he slides his cock against Blaine’s ass, nothing more than a tease while they’re still in their underwear, but Sebastian knows what it feels like without, when it’s skin on skin; how tight Blaine is, how good he feels around Sebastian’s cock.  
  
“You have to let me fuck you,” Sebastian groans, his hips working faster as he thrusts up. He moves his hands from Blaine’s hips, sliding them back until they’re pulling at Blaine’s underwear, pushing them down until he can grab at his skin of Blaine’s ass. He works their hips together as he holds on, the pace turning almost frantic as they move. Blaine’s face is tucked into Sebastian’s shoulder, tiny whines escaping his throat as he mouths uselessly at Sebastian’s collarbone.  
  
“Don’t want to stop," Blaine says and Sebastian can barely make out the words that are muffled against his skin. Blaine’s breath is hot, his hips moving smoothly as they grind together. Sebastian’s dick is still tucked into the curve of Blaine’s ass, his fingers clawing at Blaine’s sides as his cock slides back and forth.  
  
“I’ll make it so good for you," Sebastian promises, whispering into Blaine’s ear. Blaine grinds down harder, faster, his cock rubbing against the hard muscles of Sebastian’s stomach. “Open you up, just how you like it," Sebastian continues, addicted to the gasps and moans leaving Blaine’s mouth. He raises his hips up, grinding his cock against Blaine’s ass. “Don’t you want that?" He asks, biting down on the overheated skin of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine says nothing, just continues to rut against Sebastian, rising up to grind his cock forward and then falling back, Sebastian growling as Blaine moves.  The drag of Blaine’s ass against his dick shouldn’t feel as good as it does, shouldn’t have him on edge and panting, his face tucked into Blaine’s neck as his stomach twists up hotly.   Blaine’s mouth is open and wet as he sucks a red mark into the skin of Sebastian’s neck, right where he knows the knot of Sebastian’s tie sits.

“I want you to come like this,” Blaine finally says, pulling his face back from Sebastian’s neck and pressing their foreheads together.  Sebastian can see how large Blaine’s pupils are, the red blotches staining his cheeks.  “Just keep talking.   _Please_.”

“Yeah?”  Sebastian says, dragging his forehead to the side of Blaine’s face, until their temples are pressed together and Sebastian can whisper in Blaine’s ear.  “You don’t even need my cock inside you to come, do you?  You love being a tease,” he says, teeth digging in sharply right behind Blaine’s ear as he finishes speaking.  “Don’t you?”

Blaine gasps, his hips working faster but losing rhythm, throwing his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders to keep himself somewhat steady.  He whines, high pitched and desperate, and it’s the hottest fucking thing Sebastian has ever heard.

“Are you close?”  Blaine asks him, his ass rubbing continuously against Sebastian’s cock, his lips parted and he takes in gulps of air.  “I’m—I’m so close, Sebastian,” he says, his voice desperate, almost begging.

“Want to come inside you,” Sebastian pants, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.  He slides his hands down Blaine’s back and grabs onto his ass, digging in so it’s just a little painful, just how he knows Blaine likes it.  “Want to slide inside and fuck you so hard Blaine,  _come on_.”

Blaine rolls his hips down a final times and then cries out, not bothering to bury his face in Sebastian’s neck to drown out the sound.  Sebastian can feel Blaine’s dick jerk and pulse inside his underwear and he thrusts up  _hard_  one last time before letting go, coming hard against the tight line of Blaine’s ass.

Blaine slumps down into Sebastian’s lap, nothing but dead weight,  struggling for breath as their heart rates return to normal.  Sebastian keeps his hands on Blaine’s ass, but doesn’t dig his fingers in; instead he rubs his fingertips in small circles against the soft skin.

“I’m still going to fuck you,” Sebastian murmurs, his thumbs dragging over the dimples that are set low on Blaine’s back.  “But let me catch my breath first.”

Blaine laughs, the sound warm and intimate and it settles deep in Sebastian’s chest.  “Mmm,” he agrees.  “Let’s get out of this underwear.”


End file.
